


The last bullet

by RoxyTheHollyShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I wrote it in one hour please be sweet, M/M, Minor Violence, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyTheHollyShipper/pseuds/RoxyTheHollyShipper
Summary: RK900 and Gavin Reed have been assigned for a new mission : arrest a Red Ice dealer group in a warehouse. Unfortunately for them, they get caught and a bunch of dealers, shooting them.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	The last bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This a fic I wrote months ago for a good friend of mine ! I wrote it in one hour, hope you'll like it anyway :D

RK900 and Gavin Reed have been assigned for a new mission : arrest a Red Ice dealer group in a warehouse. Unfortunately for them, they get caught and a bunch of dealers, shooting them.

Gavin took a bullet into the right shoulder. Too close to the heart, nines thinks running into him while shooting the attackers. He turns his back from the shooters, making sure Gavin cannot receive any other bullets.

That's make Nines receives tens of bullets.

[ 7 minutes before shutdown]

-What are you doing Dip-Shit ?! I don't need a cover. Go get them !

-If I do that you'll die.

-Don't care. Go get them !!

Nines suddenly carry Gavin, as humans carry a baby and take him apart from the danger.

-What the f*ck !? You're letting them run away !

-Stop talking or you gonna die. Humans must keep their breath when they're losing blood.

-Put me somewhere else and go back kill those mo****er ! That's an order !

-I can't, I have 6 minutes left before shutdown. I only have the time to assure your safety.

Away from the bullets, Nines put Gavin down, took quickly a piece of his own shirt and put it on Gavin's injuries.

-Hold this tight and you must survive. I've called for help. Reinforcements and emergencies are coming. Wait here, I've informed them of our position.

Then Nines falls down on the ground.

-Hey, Dip-shit, are you all right ?

-It's okay, I'm just gonna be deactivated and come back, as Connor did many times. CyberLife will bring a new model of me.

-You sure about that ? Weren't you supposed to be the perfect Android and don't get shot to save a human ? Are you sure they're gonna send you back ?

-I'm the upgraded model, the best they've done now. Of course, they will.

Gavin Reeds then went silent, but it was nothing due to the pain.

-What's this silence for Detective ?

-The last move you've done in this life - I mean ... you know what I mean, was to protect me, and save my life. ... you've chosen to save me. Thank you...

After a very short silence when Nines look into Gavin's eyes, he respond :

-You seem a little emotional about that Detective. Do you feel human emotion ? I would never have bet on that.

Gavin answered to this provocation by punching Nines in the face. Even if it hurts his own shoulder.

-You bast*rd ! Hope you'll remember that, you plastic prick.

The Android's look get deeply into the human look. He was calculating.

[10 second left before shutdown] Perfect timing

-You know what else I'll remember ?

Gavin interrogatively look at Nines, wondering what's all this mystery was about.

Gavin then had a "What the f*ck you're saying man ?" gaze.

-This.

Nines use his right arm to grab Gavin by his shirt and drag him to his own Android lips. He immediately notice that Gavin didn't push away his grip, and even, he thinks that's how human kissed back. It was Nines first kiss, and he must admit, he enjoyed that.

[Instability software ^]

[5 second before shutdown]

Due to the little time left Nines push Gavin himself and while Gavin has the look of an interrogating puppy, Nines smirk and wink.

-See you soon Detective...

[Shutdown]

The detective Gavin Reed can't know if it was the proof that RK900 model is a deviant or if it's just playing with his nerve.

-F**king Android ...


End file.
